


One of those days...

by Arejare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Asphyxiation, Biting, F/M, Massaging, Scratching, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Swapfell!Sans - Freeform, Teasing, a bit kinky, a bit rough, even it's just suggestive!, isn't smut but suggestive, it's hard for me to write stuff like this!, okay that sounds more kinky than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arejare/pseuds/Arejare
Summary: It is one of those days when you crash on the sofa and just want some rest. Okay, a massage would be nice and Papyrus is aim to please... But thats not a massage...or is it?!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLadyMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyMalice/gifts).



> It is not your Pup nor your Black but i got a bit inspired by them. I hope you like it and doesn't mind that I dedicate it to you :)
> 
> 4/15/2017 Edited version with some spelling and grammar mistakes edited also here and there a sentence more ^^

The day was long… Way to long if anyone asked me… Luckily no one did. It would be too much effort to explain… Well… Even in my mind it was too much.  
With a groan, that was fulfilled with all the heaviness and disgrace of the world, I stretched all my limbs and huffed into the pillow in which I had buried my face.  
“Long day?”  
I groaned again. A quiet chuckle answered. A pair of long and strong boney hands lifted my legs and the light weight of a body sunk beneath me. However the hands didn’t release me. With gentle circling and stroking movements they had begun to massage me. I groaned anew. A bit deeper… needier…  
After a while the hands begun to rise up a bit… First the ankle then the flesh of my calves. Long and relaxing strokes alternate with digging circles and stretching pressure of palms. As they reached my knees my groaning became a moaning and sighing. He almost reached the beginning of my backside, now more of a tender caressing than massaging – but still relaxing… And a bit arousing. I relaxed and enjoyed the calming touches with closed eyes. Gosh… I could get used to this…  
Suddenly the hands rushed to my waist. In the next second I squealed in surprise as I was perched on the lap of my benefactor. I turned my head around, trying to look into his eyes; but he embraced me with his long arms, nuzzling his nasal bridge in my neck. The fur around his hood tickled me a bit.

“What…?!”  
“Shhh…”  
“But…!”  
“Trust me…” murmured Papyrus’ husky voice. I leaned against him, trying to relax again. But it was difficult when your heart begins to beat faster and your breath rose, sensing what would happen next.  
He anticipated my relaxing with low hum and a playful, oh so delicate small bite in my neck. The soft skin slid through his sharp teeth without a scratch. Quick the tip of his tongue licked over the area; changing one sensual sensation with another.  
A haunted moan slipped from my lips. I tilted my head back intuitively, exposing my throat. Another low hum – more palpable than audible – rolled through his bones when he was still pressing me against his body.  
Slowly he unfolded his arms around me, stroked with his glorious hands down my sides to my knees. He wasn’t finished yet, oh stars!  
Gentle he lifted my legs to reposition them left and right of his own. With the suddenly spreading a small gasp escaped from me. I clenched my hands into the fabric of the couch, looking for some hold. But it wasn’t necessary. He got me. My own tension was the culprit. Also the tingling sensation of exposing some of my more vulnerable parts brought back the heavy breathing. Why, in all heaven and stars names, did I wear a skirt today?! Fuck!  
Papyrus nuzzled his nose bridge into the hollow between my throat and collarbone. The light scraping by the bone was a welcoming distraction from my tension. His distal phalanges made small sluggish circles on the inner sides of my knees until I calmed down again – Not that I was all cool again!  
Then he continued to stroke, press, and circle my muscles simultaneously on both tights.  
First I relaxed, expecting a simple massage… but the higher he came the more I became unsettled again. It felt good, but too good! Oh my… Would he really…?  
When he spread his legs a bit more to spread my own, continuing to work his way higher and higher… I was so glad I had dug my hands into the couch! Sometime he started to alternate between massaging and light scratching. Even as I fought against it eventually I couldn’t resist to sigh, almost whimpering and to shiver repeatedly. The quiet trembling of a chuckle revealed Papyrus’ amusement of my suffering. Bastard.  
But each time I tried to avoid a scratch or to close my legs again, he fought against it, accompanied by a low grumble with an immediately change to a bit sharper and deeper scraping. He didn’t allow me to calm down again – oh my!  
When I realized that I gulped hard. This time the tingling shudder wasn’t just caused by his sharp claws!  
With a trembling breath I awaited his tireless phalanges to reach the point where my tights came together… Instead his circling scratches stroked up to my hips and further up my waist to my sides. Papyrus’ hands slid tender yet certain along my arms until they enclosed my own; forcing me to put them on his knees.  
I made an astonished noise.  
“You will see…”  
I tried to turn my head to see him but he immediately caught my chin with a rough grip. I started to mutter:  
“I want to see **you**! I want to look into your eyes! I…!”  
“Shhh…”  
A long and elegant phalange pressed on my lips, smooth like silk, and slid down my chin, scratching my throat to make a sharp burning trail.  
“Be good and I will be good to you,” his husky growl sending hot thrilling shivers deep down into my core.  
After that he stroked the full way back to my hips he begun to massaging anew. Oh, boi! When his phalanges almost caressed with small circles over my lower back, I clenched tightly to the clothed bones under my hands. An all so clear moan blazed the trail out of me.  
His rumbling chuckle resonated in the depth of my crotch while his divine phalanges warmed my muscles and stroked the arching pains away. When re reached my shoulders and neck, I moan half in agony half in mirth. His busy fingertips and palms where gifts by the stars!  
My moan provoked another low rumble. Almost incidentally Papyrus’ metacarpal bones caressed the sensitive skin where my head pass into my neck. A lone long scrap down my spin began by my head and was accompanied by a humming tone which making me arch. My unintended move pressed my hips harder into his lap and I barely noticed how he had grabbed my waist. His phalanges digging into the soft flesh to keep myself where I was, whereas his other hand embraced my throat tenderly to bend me a bit further to his body. He was so huge that he wasn’t having any trouble bending forward to nip and kiss along my jawline to my ear. I breathed out heavily. Papyrus’ hand on my waist picked up his trail eventually sneaking under the fabric of my top.  
Another pleased growl rolled out of the depth of Papyrus. He loved the soft surface of my skin and never could get enough of my ‘silky body’ – his words. He caressed along my solar plexus and stroked teasingly along the lower hem of my bra, only to go again deeper and tugged playfully at the waistband. Than slowly deeper… and deeper… The constant rise of intoxicating touches made it hard to focus.  
“So soft…” A gentle whisper right next to my left caused a shiver of delight “Warm… Fragile… But also so damn stubborn!” His grip tightened slowly but steady until it almost hurt; making me dance on the edge of dizziness.  
The sensation of a warm wetness meandering along my left shell of my ear made me gasp, my breath an aroused mess. I grabbed with both hands for his forearm and wrist, which was still pressed against my chest and with me against him. It was more to find a hold then to actually detain his grip around my throat.

Before his trailing phalanges reached my mound of Venus, he pressed his full hand right above it, causing me whimper. That was new! How was it possible, that…?  
My train of thoughts collapsed in the high pinching sensation of my core. A helpless gasp escaped me when Papyrus suddenly bent both of us forward, his one hand still on my belly.  
He gave me a moment to grab my breath, loosening his grip a bit. What the hell was that?! It reminded me a little of when I was bent over the back of a chair but… I wasn’t sure if it was arousing or hurting. Though I couldn’t see it, I was sure that Papyrus had a smug smirk plastered all over his face.  
Another sudden move and we stood in front of the couch. His arms were still embraced around me and pressed me against his slender body. The phalanges on my throat leaded me to raise my head to look up onto his wicked grin.  
“Welp, time to make me dinner, don’t you think?”  
And this bastard had the nerve to wink at me, too!  
I felt like a bucket of iced water was dumped over me. I was so confused… Still a bit aroused but daaamn… Above all I was furious!  
How could he when I was…?!  
A bone brow rose in a questioning look. He still awaited my answer! And oh, I would give him an answer!  
“Fuck!” I broke out of his grip and stomped in the direction of the kitchen just to turn around and yelled: “Damnit, Papyrus, what the fucking hell do you think you are doing here?! Dinner? Pff… If you want it then fucking make me!”  


In a blink I was banged against the wall next to the kitchen entry. I saw stars for a moment. The deep orange glow in his eyes let fear twist down my spine. It was much too easy to forget, from time to time what frightening strength lay in his magic bones. My full body was trapped between the cold stone of the wall and the boney structure of the monster in front of me. He pressed himself with obvious fun into my softness. His hands in a firm grip around my wrists drag them merciless above my head pinning them there with one of his hands. Now, with one free, he used the opportunity to trail idly the length of my side up and down until he stops at the high of my waistband. Also he chained my look with his eyes. My heart raced faster.

“Tch tch… Such a dirty mouth you got there. Didn’t I say you shouldn’t curse?“  
His look covered under half-lidded eyes, almost innocent but that was immediately counteracted by a crooked wolfish grin. The golden tooth gleamed in elusive warmth.  
“He isn’t even at home…” My voice was husky.  
“Doesn’t matter. You know my rules, sweetness.”  
Actually I did. Damn… Why I even have to follow this stupid rule? It wasn’t like Sans didn’t know any curses at all… When Papyrus wasn’t at home he swore like an old sailor… And I was rather sure Papyrus knew… Maybe a thing between them.

The glow of his eyes didn’t dim; making my breath rattled. His tongue slipped between his teeth and licked them sluggishly. Oh-oh…  
“You know I have to punish you, don’t you?”  
I tried not to blush. Well, failed. Maybe he triggered me to swear on purpose or did I miss something…?  
“If you want to bite your lip it would be a pleasure to assist you.” His wolfish grin became sinister. Damn, my heart skipped a beat! And damn bad habits; they play way too easily into his hands!  
“I prefer not!”  
He chuckled.  
Effortlessly he kicked my legs open, on the side where his free hand was already, he idly slipped under the hem of my skirt and up to my waist – when had this happened? – grabbed my tight firmly and with an easy move out of his hips my legs curled around his hip bones.  
Slowly Papyrus’ face came closer until his forehead almost touched mine. I took a deep shuddering breath. I could almost taste his dark, alluring scent of spicy maple syrup. I wet my lips with my tongue. That doesn’t help! One side of his grin curled up a bit more.  
“Maybe I should start with the dessert, hm?” Darkly his chuckle rumbled through his bones and vibrated softly wherever I touched him. Oh stars!  
The quite rustle of keys in a door caused us flinch. In the blink of an eye I laid on the couch again, face up to the ceiling and Papyrus’ phalanges massaging one of my feet sluggishly in his lab. I whimpered; all my fear, arousal and frustration of the situation in it. In the next second Sans stood in the door, rambling about the incompetence of some clueless shop assistant and a straight path into the kitchen with all his groceries.  
“M…Papy?! Help me with the stuff and don’t you dare go lazing around there when I need you!”  
“Welp… Looks like we’ll get our dessert later, sweetness.”  
And with a chuckle Papyrus was gone into the kitchen.  
  
END


End file.
